A Blade of Silver and Black Elixir
by SilverWolf2014
Summary: Barbarian king / OC The day he was born, he struggled to remember who he was. And having a crush on the village leader doesn't help the giant muscly king either. Rated M - Yaoi alert!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, silverwolf here. I'm afraid my other story, B.R, will not be updated anytime soon, I'm moving to LA, from salt lake city. But enough chatter about me! This is my Clash of Clans story! It is rated M, I must warn you. This story, I will update with my tablet, so yea.

ENJOY!

...

...

...hey...

...hello?...did it work?...

...he's waking up!...stand back!...

A blinding flash of light fills my sight, as I blink rapidly. Soon the light dims before I'm looking up at the sky. I sit up and look around. A crowd of people had gather before me, oooing and ahhing. "What?" I ask. Then a man, stepped forward from the crowd. He had a white robe on, with silver linings. He then spoke in a voice that sound oddly familiar. "Welcome, to the village of SilverWolf." I looked around to see a village, with a large sphere with pink liquid in it, towers with archers on top, and some cube shaped container with some black substance. It was then I suddenly realized...I didn't have a name! "Who am I?" I asked. The people gasped, except the man in white. "You may have suffered memory loss from the...hmmmm." He thought. "You wait here, I'll be back." And with that, he headed toward a large building, bigger than the rest. I laid back on the ground. 'Who am I? Where is this village? What is that man?' Questions filled my mind.

"Are you sure it was a wise idea to expose him to dark elixir?" One elder asked. "I am the leader, and I know very well it was the only thing we could do for the poor lad, that archer queen could not have the satisfaction of defeating my most skilled warrior, besides, he is bigger, stronger, and faster." The man in white replied. "Silvex my lord, dark elixir is dangerous. Why do we even have it?" Another elder questioned. "The dark elixir will help me summon mighty warriors and heroes. Surely, that is not a bad thing." Silvex replied. "Well we will admit, we have been losing the recent raids, and that some more power is needed, but is this really necessary?" The first one asked. "Trust me, the new arvernii will surely crush our opponent's villages." Silvex said. "There is nothing more to talk about." He added as he left the town hall.

**That's all I can do for now, I'm sorry its a small chapter, but I try my best.**

**Please R&R, and flames will not be tolerated**

**~SilverWolf**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Update for my COC Story! Sheesh, it'll be hard writing 2 stories at the same time!**

**Anyways, heres the next chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

My eyes are closed, I am thinking deeply. 'Who am i? Where did i come from again?'

"Excuse me, are you sleeping?" I open my eyes and sit up to see the man in the white robe again. "Ah, you're awake, good. How do you feel?" He asked "**I feel fine sir,"** I say, "**May i ask who are you?"**

"My name is Silvex, I am the chief of the village, get up boy, let us go for a walk in the woods, I will answer your questions then." I get up and follow him through the village, watching my step as I am bigger than the others. We are soon in the woods, the sunlight blocked by the trees.

"You're quiet," Silvex says after a while. "You have any questions?" "**Yes, who am I?" **I ask right away

"You are a barbarian named arvernii, you were the best of my army, before you fell victim to an enemy Archer Queen. There was nothing the veteran wizards could do to save your life, so I took a risk and injected Dark elixir into your body. Your wounds were healed, and then you grew bigger, and after awhile, you woke up, and now, here we are." Silvex finished ass he motioned that we were in a empty meadow.

I thought for awhile. "**My name is arvenii, and i'm a barbarian?" **I said. "Yes, and you're more of a Barbarian King, from what I've heard from my Clan." Silvex replied. "**Clan?"** I ask. "Yes, were in a clan, we war with other clans often, you help me destroy enemy villages and win the war with the help of the others." "**Wait, there are others?" **I ask. my heads spinning from all this!

Silvex laughs, "Yes, they are on our side Arv. You have a great case of memory loss if you cannot remember the Clan!" Huh, the Clan. that rings a bell… "Sit here," Silvex pointed at the ground. I do as he says, and I lay back. He then climbs on my chest. I blush, this is awkward!

"Something wrong Arv? Your face is red." Silvex feels my forehead. "**Uh..uhhh...im fine! c-could you please get off me?" **I ask. Silvex gets off me and i stop blushing. "...You don't remember us together, do you?" He says. What is he talking about? He pulls his hood off to reveal a blonde teen with blue eyes. "I usually let no one see my face, only you did." He said. "We would lay here in this same meadow, together, and talk about our day, our plans, and the Clan. And we...had a relationship," He added. we were together? But how…?

"Arv, i was worried id never see you again after the Archer Queen got you, I love you arv, with all my heart." He answered me. "**But then, why don't i remember?"** I asked him. "Most likely, your near death experience gave you amnesia." He answered. "You must have forgotten…" He said in a sad tone. he shed a tear while looking sadly at the ground. I pick him up and put him back on my chest, and the look of surprise on his face was amusing.

"**Dont be sad," **I say. "**If i was in love with you, why do i have to reject you now?"** I add as he smiles. then he leaned forward and kissed me. I probably can't remember what it was like in my past life, but it sure left like fireworks as I kissed back. He pulls away after awhile. "O-oh arv, i love you." He says. "**I love you too, Silvex,"**

**Man, that was pretty good, and WHY DO I KEEP WRITING SHORT CHAPTERS?!**

**Oh well, i promise a long one next time, oh, and a LEMON! Joy to the smut lovers!**

**~SilverWolf**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, This chapter has a lemon, so just a warning!**

Silvex cuddled with me for awhile, which i thought was cute. But soon, we left the meadow to go back to the village.

As we approached the village, it was buzzing with activity. Silvex put his hood back on and ran back to the village and I followed him as we entered the village. we soon stopped near a small castle structure.

"What's going on here?" He asked one of the villagers. "Its the clan! Another clan war has been declared!" He spoke before running for with a few papers in his hands. Silvex stood there for a minute before turning to me.

"This is the clan castle, clan reinforcements stay here and where visiting clan members stay too." He said. Clan? I hear that a lot, hmmm… "The leaders of the clan have declared a war against another clan. This could mean more resources if we win the war, but ill need your help, Arv." He added. "**But how can i help?" **I asked.

"You fight in the battles silly! Remember? You're my best barbarian in my army! Anyways, your sword is over there at your stand." He pointed to a stand that had a crown on it, a sword of Silver was laying on the ground near it. "Its a special sword I crafted myself, i'll tell you more later, i must see the Barracks manager to plan out my army." Silvex left towards the barracks.

I went over to my stand and pick up the sword. It shines in the sunlight, and i see a name engraved in the blade. _Silvex & Arvernii_. Interesting…

~TIMELAPSE~

Night had fallen and i had been laying on the ground, stargazing. Earlier, i had seen something in the sky. it was too dark to make it out, but it looked like a tall box. As i was about to fall asleep, someone said my name. I opened my eyes and got up, to see Silvex.

"Hey arvernii," He spoke, "Come with me to the meadow, we'll stargaze together." Wait, he knows i like to stargaze? "Silly, I know you like to stargaze, you did it every night! You'd be on the town hall roof, gazing for hours before you fell asleep. I would join you sometimes if I wasn't busy working." I got up, and followed him through the village and into the woods again.

As we entered the meadow, he pulled his hood off to reveal that amazing face… wow, i guess i really do like him. I lay down and he gets up on my chest and lays back on it. There was a long silence before he spoke. "Do you remember anything about your past life arvernii?" I thought for a moment "**No, I dont." **I answered.

Silvex remained quiet for awhile before he said, "We were very close, everyone knew that, no one was shocked when i kissed you when we meet, or when i hugged you when you were sad, or when we...slept together." We slept together? hmmm… that gives me an idea.

LEMON ALERT!

My hand slowly goes to him and begins rubbing his chest. He moaned cutely. "A-arv…" he said. I remained silent as I kept rubbing him, then I started to rub his crotch. He moaned louder, lost in pleasure. I could see he had a lot of stress on him because of the upcoming war. I continued until Silvex got off me, and took his robe off, leaving him in White boxers and a grey shirt,

"**Thats a nice figure you have there,"** I say in a attempted sexy voice. He blushes and gets close to my face and kisses me. I kissed back, roughly. He moans in my mouth, which was so sexy. by then, my member was starting to make its way through my pants into the night air. Silvex noticed this and got on me and crawled toward it. it was bigger than him, but he only drooled at the sight of it. He got up and licked the tip…

"**Oh my lords, sssiilllvvveexxxx!"** I moan loudly as he licked it slowly, then kissed the tip and then licked it all over. Oh god, nothing felt better! "**S-silvex! God!" **I keep moaning his name as he kept licked my member more and more. He then got off and took his shirt and boxers off, his hard member popping out into the light of the moon.

He blushed a little as i picked him up, then i licked his crotch. "A-a-arvernii!" He moaned as I licked his member. I kept licking, his member and balls too, then my tongue found his ass. "A-ARV!" He shouted as he came over my face. I licked the cum of my face, mmmmmmm, it was sort of salty, I liked it. He feel onto his knees onto my chest, panting.

After awhile he got up, got down back to my member and licked it more. it didn't take long for me to cum, "**S-SILVEX!" **I roared as i came. I cummed all over him and my chest. He laughed as I panted, out of breath. I got some of my cum on my fingers as Silvex was cleaning himself with his tongue. '**Mmmmm' **I thought, I taste good! Silvex looked like he agreed, as he finished cleaning himself off and licked up the rest off my chest.

END OF LEMON

Silvex hugged my chest, tired. "**Silvex?" **I asked. "Y-yes love?" He replied. "**That was amazing,"** I said. He smiled at me. "We haven't done this in a long time…" He mumbled as he fell asleep on my chest. "**Good night my Silvexy," **I said to him as i closed my eyes and fell asleep too.

**Whew! That was hard! I hope you likey!**

**~SilverWolf**


End file.
